User talk:Degrassigirl07
Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hazel Aden page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 01:59, 26 May 2009 hey whts up Hey thanks for the welcome to this wiki.I LOVE Degrassi!LindsayFan2010 22:40, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Editor Drive Hi Degrassigirl, Thank you for all of your hard work on the Degrassi wiki. I just wanted to let you know that we're launching an editor drive for the Degrassi Wiki at the end of February! Users will be able to win special badges for their user pages when they recruit friends to come help edit the wiki. I'll make a page specifically for the drive, and users will only have to leave their user names plus the user names of their recruits to win badges for their user pages. Since the admins aren't active on this wiki, it would be great if you could help hand out badges to those who have earned them. Let me know if you have any questions! I'll keep you posted. Thanks-- Kacie (talk) 00:33, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Hi Degrassigirl07, you've been making great contributions to the wiki and it's clear that you care about improving the experience here. As such, I've awarded you admin rights for all of your hard work. Congratulations!! You have more power now, and also more responsibility. Admins are in charge of banning spammers and vandals from the wiki, welcoming new users, and reverting bad edits, and more-- please check out this guide for more information about your new role as an admin, and use your power wisely! Let me know if you have any questions. Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 21:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Degrassigirl07! Don't know if you remember sending me that invite, but this is Cooliojames. I just finished my profile, so you can look at that if you want! I'm glad to be on a site with fellow Degrassi fans. My family thinks I'm a nutcase for watching the show, they think it's too dark. I just think it's awesome. Anyway, just saying hi! And I hope to talk to you and others more. Later1 Eli Goldsworthy Comment Hey (: I was a little offended by that sentence about females, that's all. Did you write it? I'm assuming it was an accident When Eli say GROSS when Adam talked about his girlfriend, I was surprised. Eli stands out on purpose, and its not his place to judge anyone else for being different. I like how your picture is of Rick! He was an interesting character. After meeting with his therapist and dealing with his anger problems, he was a much easier character to sympathize with. I sympathized with him; we teens can really be SO unforgiving :S But....he did abuse a girl and domestic abuse is a horrible crime, so maybe it is understandable. MsKarateChick 00:16, August 4, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello. Hey, even though I'm new, may I wonder how you became a admin? Thanks(: ForeverEnshrined 07:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a bunch for the welcome to the wiki, that was nice of you! <3 Digital Zombie 22:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Digital Zombie hey Hey Degrassigirl07, Degrassi's my favorite show too! And I like how you said that Rick reminds you of Harry Potter because I never thought of that. I can see that you've been doing good on editing these wikis, so keep up the good work! Write something back if you want to, xoxo ~~soccerstar10244 <3 Badass i love how you love all the badass characters jay hogart all the way =) Help me with something, please? This guy, Cenarules000, keeps erasing my posts for no reason! Please, help me out. hi! hey i read some of your blog posts..they're good. Degrassi Trivia Game Hi Degrassigirl07, We need to collect a bunch of Degrassi trivia questions for an upcoming game- can you help us direct all of the Degrassi experts on the wiki to this page and ask them to add trivia questions? I know you'll have a bunch to add. Thank you!-- Kacie (talk) 00:18, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Admin Responsibilities with Social Issues Hi there! I'm part of the Wikia Community Support Team, and it's become clear that there's been a lot of distracting social issues happening on this wiki. I just want to remind you that intimidating behavior and harassment is a violation of Wikia's Terms of Use, and it is the responsibility of each admin to stop violations like that in their tracks. You need to stand up to trolls and remind them of this policy. If they continue, the best practice is to revert their content, block them for a cool-off period (a few days or a week if they're just angry or misdirected; six months or a year if they don't care about the community and are never going to change), and ignore them. Do not engage with them beyond these basic enforcement rules -- it only makes the situation worse. If you need help, please let me know. And don't forget you're not alone. This is the responsibility of your fellow admins, as well. Good luck, and thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Question Are you in charge of this wiki? If not do you know who is? Thanks.The Navigator talk 17:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) How to deal with drama? Hi, could you have a look at my last comment here? I'd like your opinion (I'll leave this message for all the admins who have been active this month :) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) heyILoveEliGoldsworthy44 00:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC)eliandclareforeverILoveEliGoldsworthy44 00:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey there I don't think we've ever talked before since im pretty new, but helloo. Hi I'm Eliyah and I have a real quick. Is there any way to change my user name without making a new account all together? Thank you!SE+JS (talk) 02:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) New videos for Degrassi Wiki Hey Degrassigirl07, I recently left a message for Loveya about this but didn't hear back, so I wanted to reach out to you, CamilleA05 and Degrassi Fan, with the same message. If there is another better place to tell the whole community, please let me know. I am writing to give you some exciting news - Wikia Video has recently received some fresh videos on Degrassi. Many of the videos embedded on wikis come from sites like YouTube and often become unavailable when they are removed or taken down for copyright violations there. To help provide a reliable and legal option, Wikia has licensed thousands of videos for use on your wikis from several content partners. These are all found in Wikia Video. They are viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like. Through a quick search, I found this set of videos for the Degrassi Wiki Please let me know if you need any help adding them or your community, or have feedback on the videos. We are working hard to improve the content and tools for adding videos, so let me know your thoughts or if you have any questions. Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:55, July 23, 2013 (UTC) A Request From Wikia Hi Degrassigirl07, My name is Alessandra and I'm an employee of Wikia. We are looking to learn more about female fans and what drives their passion for their favorite TV shows and movies. We've created a quick survey that shouldn't take more than 5 minutes of your time. So if you are a female and you are passionate about TV or movies, please click here - we'd really appreciate your insight. Take the survey here: https://wikia.qualtrics.com/SE/?SID=SV_eXOLSpzwhZvpqwR Thanks, Abarlas (talk) 19:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Admin rights Hi, there. I was talking with the other admins of this wiki and we decided to revoke your admin rights, as you don't seem to be all that active on this site anymore. Nonetheless, thank you for all your time and effort spent into helping this wiki. We greatly appreciate all of your hard work. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 22:40, February 6, 2015 (UTC)